The Other Half
by nomad20
Summary: "Well, Buttercup, that sentence is going to be the very last one that you will hear your soulmate say to you, well at least here on earth," he answered.


**AN: Hi, I'm not really new here, I posted up a story years ago, but for some reason I felt the need to take it down. However, I still have it, if you guys want to I can post it back up again. It's not very good, though, and there is a missing chapter, so that's a warning. I kind of want to rewrite it, but I don't know. This is just a one shot that popped randomly in my head yesterday. It's inspired by that one popular Tumblr post about the tattoo soulmate thing. I hope you guys like it, but I am very much open to criticism and other suggestions.**

 _ **VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI AND IT'S CHARACTERS. IF I DID ADAM WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND BECKDAM WOULD HAVE BEEN ENDGAME**_

"I'm gonna get you, Luke," shouted a little girl with locks of golden hair and ocean blue eyes. Her bright yellow dress was rustling and her matching yellow cardigan was looking like a cape floating in air as she felt the wind hit her entire body. She was getting closer and closer to him, she reached for his shoulder, but her efforts were wasted as he sped before she could reach him.

"No way, Becks! I'm totally faster than you," the auburn haired boy replied with a cocky grin. He was going to win this game, he always does.

"Nu-uh, I'm faster than you," the girl defended.

"Then why can't you catch me," Luke teased. He couldn't help but laugh at his little joke.

"I'm just taking it easy on you," she said while starting to run out of breath.

Luke noticed her shortened breaths and took the time to look back at her, "God doesn't like it when we lie, Becky. You know that lying is a sin."

"I'm not lying," Becky shouted back as she pushed herself to run faster. She felt it, today was the day, and she knew that God was on her side. So, her small feet pounded on the grass and her arms were stretched out as far as they could, ready to catch him. She was getting so close that her fingers were brushing up against the collar of his flannel shirt. "Just a little bit more," she whispered to herself, and soon enough she tackle him onto the grass.

"I. Told. You. So," she said boastfully while trying to catch her breath, which proved to be difficult to do because of the huge smile on her face.

Luke chuckled, also breathing heavily. "Fine, you win, sis," he replied as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He won't tell her that he slowed down a bit for her, he'll let her have this one.

Becky smiled brighter in return, after years of playing the game she had finally won. Content with her victory and exhausted by all the running she plops on to the grass next to her brother, and with a sigh she looked up at the sky. She then closed her eyes and started to drift off into sleep.

She was about to give her brown haired, baby-blue eyed prince a kiss on the cheek when she was woken up by a deep voice that yelled out her name. Becky quickly got up and ran toward the man near the door of their house, with Luke following behind. "Daddy," she exclaimed as she ran into his arms and he lifted her up.

"Hello, Buttercup," her father said as they embraced.

"Hey, dad," Luke greeted his father, as he approached closer.

"Hey there, Champ," he replied while ruffling his son's hair. He soon noticed that when he pulled his hand away that it had become damp. He looked at both of his children and proceeded to ask, "Were you two running around again?"

He then felt his daughter nod beside him and his son say "yes." "Okay," he said while putting Becky down. He then took off her cardigan and said, "Well, you should take these off when you run, Buttercup. It gets real warm when you keep them on."

Just then, Luke looked between his sister and father and noticed something peculiar on Becky's right arm. "What's that?" he questioned and pointed to a mark on her arm. It looked like words written in dark ink, it almost looked like the tattoos that grown-ups would have, but the marks were too compressed to actually read.

Becky knew what her brother was asking about, she didn't know what those marks were, all she knew that they kept growing as she grew older. Her father stayed silent so she decided to ask, "Yeah, dad, what is this?"

Their father sighed and decided to walk toward the grass and sit down. He beckoned for his children to follow his lead, and soon after the three were all sitting down and facing each other.

With another sigh, their father started to explain, "Well, you see kiddos, God only gave a few of his children those marks, and he has a specific plan for those who have it."

"What's his plan, dad?" Luke asked, getting even more curious as his dad continued to explain.

"No one really knows, only God does, but as those people grow older the marks start to reveal a sentence," he continued to explain as he looks at his children. "And when you're old enough-," he paused and looked at Becky, "you will eventually be able to read it."

"Why is it there? What does it mean?" Becky asked as she stared at the marks on her arm with furrowed eyebrows. She didn't understand how the squished marks on her arm could become a sentence.

"Well, Buttercup, that sentence is going to be the very last one that you will hear your soulmate say to you, well at least here on earth," he answered.

Becky looked back at him and cocked her head to the side, "Soulmate? What's that?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, what is that?"

He didn't really think that it was time for his kids to know about these things, but he just couldn't resist when he saw how they lit up as he talked. Sighing once more, the father of two replied, "A soulmate is someone that God has decided to share your soul with. It's the person that you are meant to be with because they hold half of your soul, just like you hold half of theirs. So, when you two meet your souls would want to be as close together as possible, but the only way for them to reconnect is when they both meet in heaven. That means that here on earth you will probably end falling in love with each other."

"Fall in love? Like, kissing and hugging and being married?" the little blonde girl asked curiously. In response, Luke made a face and gagged.

"Yes, sweetie,but don't you go on falling in love too quickly," the man said as he poked his daughter's nose with a finger. She scrunched her face and shook her head, she never really thought of doing those things except when it came to her brown haired baby-blue eyed prince.

"But, how come other people don't have it. What happens to them?" the little boy asked as he looked at his father. He didn't have the marks and wanted to know a bit more.

"Don't worry, Champ. Your mother and I don't the marks either. It just means that either you don't have a soul mate, or you'll never meet them on earth," their father said reassuringly.

"I wonder when I'll meet my soulmate," Becky thoughtfully said, "What would he look like?"

Her father looked at her with raised eyebrows and started to say something, but was soon interrupted by their mother calling them for lunch, "Guys! Lunch time!"

They all went inside, and the day went by like usual, but all Becky could think about was her soulmate, what was he going to be like? Hopefully he was nice. Would he look like her prince? When will she meet him? Where?

All those questions circled her head as she fell asleep later that night, and they followed her as she grew up. And as she grew the sentence grew clearer, and then came the summer between middle school and high school. It was hot and humid, typical Florida weather, so she opted for a tank top. She was fixing herself in the mirror when she glanced at her arm and realized that the words were finally legible. She took a deep breath and looked at it more intently, her eyebrows furrowed as she whispered what was written on her arm, "No, Becky, wait." She stared at it for a moment trying to process it all and after a while decided that a shirt would be better. She didn't want to see any more, the sentence just seemed so ominous and depressing. And from then on she was determined to never reveal it, she averted her eyes from her arm and sighed. Never again will she look at it, let alone read it, and she didn't, except on the day of his funeral.

For three years she had managed to conceal and ignore the marks on her right arm, but when she looked at the mirror she couldn't shake the feeling that the text demanded to be read. So, after three years her bloodshot eyes stared at the mirror and read the words, but she immediately tore away her gaze as soon as she was done, she put on her black dress and headed to the church.

It was beautiful, there were so many people that came to honor him, but he was still dead. She tried to prevent the bitter thoughts, but they kept on flooding in. Why would God do this? Adam was an amazing person, why him? But soon these thoughts were overshadowed by worse, as Drew, Adam's brother, blamed her for his death. She couldn't help but think if it was really her fault. Did her hero die because of her? Was she to blame?

She declined an offer for a ride to the reception and thought it would be best to walk on her own. As her feet took turns hitting the pavement, her mind was filled with thoughts of him. All she wanted to do was to talk to him again, and say that she loved him. She just wanted him to hold her again, and kiss and hold his hand, but what she wanted most was just to look into his amazing baby-blue eyes and get lost in them all over again.

The tears had finally stopped flowing when she reached her destination. She glared the house as she felt them start to come back. With a deep breath she went to the front door and rang the doorbell. It was his mother, Audra, who answered, she looked as disheveled as Becky did, maybe even worse. They looked at each other for a moment ,there was just silence, Becky was the one to break it , "I know that I'm not wanted here, but I just...I-," she paused as the tears fell onto her cheeks, "I- I know that it's my fault, but I just- I just want to be with him right now, but- I'm so sorry. I should go."

As she turned around she felt a light touch on her shoulder, "Don't. None of this was your fault. Here, come with me. I have something to show you." Confused, Becky just stood there for a moment. The grieving woman looked back at her and smiled weakly and motioned for her to follow. She followed his mom to the second floor, she was led through a hallway and stopped at a door, his mom paused and took a deep breath. It was his room, Audra walked toward a desk beside his bed. There were four framed pictures, one of his family, another of his best friends, and one of them.

"My son really loved you, I had never seen him so happy. Thank you so much for that," Becky heard her say with a shaky voice. She just stared as his mom picked up the picture of the two of them and stretched it out to her, "Here, you should keep it, he loved that picture. He got so excited when he printed that out. He just grabbed a random picture frame, took out the picture, and just replaced it with this one," they both chuckled as she took the photo from the woman. She looked at it and then glanced back at the desk and something caught her eye, she noticed the picture that seemed to be hidden in the back. "What's that one?" she timidly pointed at the one with a black frame.

His mother followed her gaze and spotted the picture, "Oh, that. Adam was one those 'special' people. You know, the ones that have the tattoo of their soulmate's last words. His was on his shoulder blades, and he couldn't see it so he asked his brother to take a picture. For some reason he liked it enough to frame it."

Becky looked closer the words "I'm sorry" were written on pale white skin. She thought for a moment and a gasp escaped her lips as the realization hit her. With wide eyes she put her hand over her mouth as she started to sob and shake. Alarmed by the sudden burst of emotion, Audra, approached the girl and told her to sit down, "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked the sobbing teen.

Tears still falling from her cheeks, Becky shakily turned toward his mother and began lifting up her right sleeve. Audra's furrowed eyebrows slowly went up as she looked at the mark on the girl's arm. Her mouth opened, but she hesitated to ask, "Was he your-" She didn't need to continue, they both knew what she was asking. Becky just nodded as Audra enveloped her in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," she said, attempting to console the girl, as her own tears started to fall. They stayed like that, crying and hugging as they comfort each other, until Becky's phone started to ring. It was time for her to go home.

She didn't talk to anyone, and she barely ate. However, it was exactly a week later when she had finally gained the courage to go out and face the world again. She went to the mall and bought something to eat, to go, and started walking toward him. It didn't take her long to find him, grass still hadn't grown over the dirt, but she sat down any way. She traced his name with her fingers and after a while took out the fries that she bought from the mall. "Remember these?" she asked him with a small smile, as she took a bite.

"You know, I had a feeling that it was you. I just felt it, though I wish I knew before hand. I would have taken more advantage of our time together, but you're with God now. I guess he wanted you there, maybe he wanted you to teach the people up there what you taught me here. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason," she paused and sighed, "I miss you… I never did get to tell you that I love you, but you know what? I promise that, that's going to be the first thing I say to you when we see each other again. And I'll tell that I love you everyday for eternity."

Tears were brimming in her eyes as she glared down at the piece of stone, "I feel so lost without you, it's like something is missing," she leaned down and placed a small kiss on the stone, "but then again, I shouldn't be surprised, after all you do have half of my soul."


End file.
